


I Won't Breathe (Until You Tell Me Everything's Alright)

by RecklessSerenade67



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Upcoming spoilers, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSerenade67/pseuds/RecklessSerenade67
Summary: Thrown together very quickly. Based on some upcoming spoilers, so DO NOT continue reading if you don't wish to be spoiled about future episodes.





	I Won't Breathe (Until You Tell Me Everything's Alright)

Pressing her fingertips to the glass window in front of her, Charity felt a lone tear slip down her cheek and drop to the floor from her chin. It was no secret she hated hospitals, the smell, the pokey little rooms they shoved you in whilst you waited for news, not knowing if it'd be good or bad when someone in uniform returned. She'd spent more than enough time here lately down to Sarah's illness and when her granddaughter was eventually allowed home, Charity hoped she wouldn't have to return to this building any time soon. It had merely been five weeks.

 

One thing she didn't hate tonight was the steady beeping that surrounded her ears, seeming a whole lot louder than it was. Charity was grateful for that because each beep meant Vanessa was holding on, it meant Vanessa was fighting to stay here, fighting to stay with her and their boys.

 

Her chest had felt like a ton weight had landed on top of her since she arrived and it only tightened at the sight in front of her. Vanessa lying there wired up to umpteen machines. From a distance, most would have thought the blonde was simply sleeping.

 

The pub had fell silent just short of midnight, the half empty pint glass that slipped from Charity's grasp shattered into a thousand tiny shards all over the floor beneath her feet which caught the attention of anyone who missed the panicked, tearful words leave Rhona's trembling lips. 

 

The Woolpack had been rammed full of locals, all the usual faces, merry and ready to see in the New Year surrounded by those closest and Charity was one of them. She'd been glancing at the clock for most of her shift, waiting for her girlfriend to come breezing through the doors of the pub like she often did, that warm beaming bright smile lighting up her face. It didn't happen.

 

Charity had rushed out from behind the bar quicker than she had ever done previously and she didn't stop, not until Chas has somehow caught up with her by the car outside. It was her Cousin that had brought her straight here, knowing full well that the stuttering blonde was in no fit state to drive anywhere, let alone fifteen minutes along the road to the hospital.

 

Taking a long breath to steady herself a little better, Charity harshly wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and turned on her heel, heading straight back in the direction of the waiting room she'd been held in for what had felt like an eternity before.

 

"The kids are fine," Chas confirmed, pushing herself up from the uncomfortable chair she had been sat in before crossing the room to meet the other woman. "They woke up when they heard all the commotion but Paddy's got it covered. Noah wanted to come straight here but I convinced him to stay put and keep an eye on the boys in case they wake up again,"

 

"Thank you," she managed to choke out, her voice hoarse and rough. The redness around her eyes a clear give away that she had shed more tears when she'd been gone. "You can get off now too, get back to Paddy,"

 

"And leave you here on your own?"

 

"I'm not on my own, am I? Rhona's here and Tracy and Frank are on their way,"

 

"I'm staying,"

 

"Chas," she tried, sighing heavily as her shoulders sagged.

 

"I'm staying," she said again, more forceful and certain than before. Looping her arm around the blonde's, she led them both over to the silly uncomfortable seats. "Rhona's talking to the police down the corridor,"

 

"Ok,"

 

"She shouldn't be too much longer,"

 

"Why would anyone do this to her?" The sob that squeaked it's way from Charity's throat made Chas' heart ache and she gripped her relative's hand, squeezing supportively. Through everything with Grace, Charity had been there lending support and comfort even when Chas needed it at ridiculous hours of the morning. It meant the blonde stayed over at the pub instead of down the road where her girlfriend slept without her and she knew it was one of the reasons Vanessa and Johnny had since moved in. "Vanessa has never hurt anyone,"

 

"I know. I think this is just one of those wrong time, wrong place moments,"

 

"She was supposed to be with me. She was supposed to come back to the pub so we could see in the New Year together. I mean, she was almost there when....she was right outside and I didn't know,"

 

"How could you have known, hm?"

 

"She must have been so scared and alone,"

 

"Please don't torture yourself. You weren't to know what had happened outside,"

 

"What if she doesn't make it?" Charity's voice cracked, the mere thought making her want to run off to the nearest toilets to hurl up the contents of her stomach. She could handle anything, she could take on anyone but she only felt strong enough when she had Vanessa by her side, offering endless amounts of unwavering support and love. That she was certain of. The rest of her life without the beautiful blonde vet just wasn't worth thinking about and yet, in the last hew hours, it had become something that was scarily possible.

 

"She's through there fighting with everything she's got,"

 

"I couldn't cope if she-"

 

"Hey, no alright," Chas hushed, refusing to let the other woman give up hoping. "Vanessa isn't going anywhere, not without you and her boys,"

 

"Whoever did this to her,"

 

"They'll be caught and they'll be punished,"

 

"They'll be dead if I get to them first," her teeth clenched, her fist balling tight as the anger flashed through her eyes for the first time through the heartache and fear of losing the one person that loved her truly and completely, the one person that had made promises and kept every single one.

 

"Babe, you've got to let the police take care of that. You need to be here for Vanessa because when she wakes up, if you aren't here, she'll be distraught and you know it," her voice was soft and quiet, hoping that tone would get it's way through to her Cousin more than harsh words and raised voices. Now wasn't the time for that. "Charity, she needs you here,"

 

"I'm here,"

 

The door swung it's way open suddenly and Charity barely had time to lift her head and get to her feet when Tracy launched her sobbing self into the older woman's arms.

 

"Where is she? Have they told you anything? What's happening?"

 

"She's down the hall. She... She lost a lot of blood, thank god Rhona found her when she did," her chin wobbled and she consciously held Tracy that little bit tighter. "Any longer and.... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,"

 

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, you daft cow,"

 

"I should have went to meet her, I shouldn't have let her walk on her own,"

 

"Charity, she's walked to and from the pub a thousand times before," Tracy replied, sniffing back her own tears as best she could as she freed herself from the embrace she fell so easily into.

 

"It's my job to look after her, to protect her. She's been living at the pub for no more than a month and look what's happened. She didn't want to move into the pub and I pushed the idea,"

 

"She maybe didn't fancy the idea at the beginning but she was more than happy to when it came to it because it meant being with you full time. This isn't your fault and you know V would kick your arse for even thinking that it is,"

 

"Yeah," for a moment, she allowed the edges of her lips to curve into a gentle grin. She knew that were true. Vanessa wasn't particularly shy when it came to keeping her girlfriend in check, Charity silent recalling a couple of occasions in the last twelve months when the shorter blonde had firmly put her foot down. The crazy thing being that it had the desired effect every single time.

 

"I'm just going to nip down the hall and grab a few coffees for us," Chas announced, rubbing her Cousin's shoulder as she moved towards the door and left.

 

"I thought Dad would have been here by now,"

 

"It's New Years babe, it's not easy to get anywhere. He'll be here, don't worry,"

 

"Where's Rhona?"

 

"Talking to the police,"

 

"I should go find someone, see if they can give us anymore information,"

 

"Trace," Charity sighed wearily, sitting herself on the edge of the seat she had barely been able to perch herself on since she arrived. Encouraging the younger blonde to sit down too, she continued. "Someone was just here a little while ago, she's critical,"

 

"Critical? I need more than just that,"

 

"I know you do, I do too but that's all they've got for us right now so we just have to be patient. Trust me, it's killing me too. You'd think she was asleep lying there,"

 

"You've been to see her?" Tracy's head lifted, her eyes hopeful until Charity slowly shook her head and averted her gaze to anywhere that wasn't directly at the other woman. She didn't need to look to know Tracy's mouth was hanging open, that her eyes were piercing her. She had visioned Charity kicking up an almighty fuss to be allowed in to see Vanessa as soon as she possibly could. "Charity?"

 

"I tried... I tried but I... I got outside and I just couldn't,"

 

"Why?"

 

"Scared," she offered up truthfully.

 

"She needs you," Tracy pushed, placing her hand on Charity's forearm and shopping lower to catch her eyes. "Now more than ever,"

 

"I know,"

 

"And she was there for you. In fact, since you got together, she's never not been there when you've needed her,"

 

"I know that too,"

 

"So go sit with her, take her hand and let her know you are right there with her. When she wakes up, I don't want her to be on her own. She would want you there, surely you must know that? When she isn't talking about Johnny, all she flippin' talks about is you. It's infuriating at times,"

 

"Sorry about that," noticing the brief hint of a smile flash across Tracy's lips, Charity managed to send one back.

 

"She loves you,"

 

"I never thought," pausing, Charity chewed her bottom lip a little harder than necessary as she recalled the moment Vanessa came stumbling into her life, yellow cape and matching mask, drunk as a skunk and full of attitude. That night in the cellar had changed her life, changed her whole outlook. "She's the first person in my whole life that's just loved me for me, you know?"

 

"Well, she's always been a bit mental," a rasp of laughter rippled from Tracy's lips as she gently nudged Charity's shoulder with her own.

 

"I know I'm crazy and spiteful and I know I do the most stupid things sometimes,"

 

"Charity,"

 

"But Vanessa's never asked me to change. Good bits, bad bits, bloody terrible bits, she's always been right there loving every part of it,"

 

"I thought you were no good for her, you know,"

 

"You and the rest of the village," she struck back, knowing she could never really blame anyone for that particular assumption. "I didn't expect to feel like this. I just thought it would be a few weeks of fun, something to pass the time whilst I figured things out but I stupidly and completely love every tiny little bit of her,"

 

"I know you do,"

 

"And every moment I have, I want to spend it with your irritatingly-always right-Sister,"

 

"She is always right, isn't she? It bloody annoys me too," they shared a soft knowing smile with one another, Tracy's face falling serious before Charity's did. "But you are saying this to the wrong person. Please just be with her, I really hate the thought of her being in there on her own. I know you're scared, I am too but we won't be half as scared as Vanessa will be if she wakes up alone,"

 

"It must be in the genes, this being right all the time thing,"

 

"It must be,"

 

"Rhona shouldn't be long and Chas will be back with coffee in a few minutes, so you won't be sitting here yourself,"

 

"It's fine, I'm hoping Dad will get here soon too. Just go be with my Sister, I think she'll know you're there with her," as Charity stood, Tracy tossed her arm around her shoulder and quickly embraced the older blonde before letting go. "Talk to her like she can hear you, tell her I love her ok?"

 

"Of course,"

 

It was just like before, freezing on the spot just outside Vanessa's room. She peered inside through the glass and felt the same ache in her gut she had felt just a short time ago. In truth, she knew that feeling hadn't went away since she rushed out of the pub and she clutched at her stomach, taking a deep intake of breath.

 

"Family?"

 

"Sorry?" Charity frowned, turning her face to meet the eyes of the slightly taller, dark haired woman who lingered by her side.

 

"Is she family?" She asked again, a sympathetic kind smile appearing on the strangers lips for a brief moment. "I passed here earlier, you were still stood out here. Sorry, I wasn't prying or anything,"

 

"No, it's fine," turning her face back towards the glass, she studied her girlfriend and properly looked at her, her own heart swelling with love for the other woman before she suddenly remembered she had company and spun back, a moment of thought running through her mind prior to her speaking again. "She's my Wife,"


End file.
